fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
One Thousand Titans
One Thousand Titans is my Teen Titans fanfiction centering on Raven. The plot line is based loosely on One Thousand White Women by Jim Fergus. Prologue Part 1: The story opens on Raven Roth who is receiving shock therapy in Arkum Asylum to cure her 'delusions' of being a witch. Through inner dialogue it is revealed Raven was self admitted and that she fears herself and her 'powers'. Having dealt with concealing her condition since childhood, she traveled to Arkum after 'imagining' that she had accidentally exploded a bookshelf. Though she doesn't enjoy the harsh treatment of Arkum, she believes it will ultimately cure her of her delusions. Part 2: Same day in Metropolis, the Justice League at this point lead by Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and the Flash are meeting with the leaders of the US government. Told from Superman's point of view, the history of strife between super heroes and humans is explained. Great strides have been made to assimilate the super humans and/or drive them from the cities. The Justice League has gathered on this day to propose a compromise. To the shock of the government and distaste of Wonder Woman, Superman suggests that one thousand humans be chosen to marry and conceive with one thousand titans in order to not only further their race, but create an unbreakable bond between humans and super humans. The government agrees on the terms that the couples be chosen by them and housed in camps all over the country so that their progress in conceiving can be monitored. The Justice League agrees and begins crafting a list of titans that will be involved in the program, the first name written down being Superman himself. Part 3: Raven is taken from her room and given the opportunity to be classified as 'CURED' is she agrees to the program with the titans through the government. When she questions why any titan would take the patient of a mental asylum as a bride, she is told the quality of the humans presented is totally up to the government. She does not believe she is truly healed, but agrees to the program to avoid more torturous therapy and in the hopes focusing on a new situation will bury her 'delusions'. Synapses The main story covers Ravens pairing with a titan, Beast Boy, and her experiences in the whole year following her government marriage. In her travels to Metropolis she meets; fellow asylum patient Terra who had also agreed to the program, Jinx who is a prison release, and Karen Beecher, an intern from Arkum Asylum who had known Raven and heard of her agreeing to the program before deciding to go as well. She meets quite a few more volunteers and prison/asylum releases that are involved in the program and watches many of them be paired off before meeting Beast Boy. Getting very little time to become acquainted, the two are sent to a government camp in Jump City with other paired couples including Dick Grayson and Starfire, Terra and Jericho, Cyborg and Sarah, Karen and Herald, and Jinx and Kid Flash. Teen Titan Matches * Raven Roth and Beast Boy * Jinx and Kidflash * Dick Grayson and Starfire * Sarah Simms and Cyborg * Karen Beecher and Herald * Terra Markov and Jericho * Roy Harper and Blackfire Justice League Matches * Superman and Lois Lane * Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner and Alex Dewitt * The Flash and Iris West Established Couples * Aquaman and Mera * Garth and Tula * Hawkman and Hawkgirl * Oliver Green and Dinah Lance